villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zachariah
Zachariah is a character appearing on the CW television series, Supernatural. First appearing in the show's fourth season as a minor antagonist, he goes on to serve as a supporting antagonist in the fifth season. A higher-level angel in the show's universe, Zachariah is Castiel's superior as well as Michael's second-in-command. He is portrayed by Kurt Fuller, who also played Jack Hardemeyer in Ghostbusters II. History Season 4 Zachariah first appears in "It's a Terrible Life", in which Dean and Sam Winchester's memories of their lives as hunters and of supernatural creatures are erased, and they are given new memories. Dean becomes Dean Smith, an executive working at Sandover Bridge & Iron, while Sam becomes Sam Wesson, a technician in the company's tech support department. Zachariah himself adopts the guise of Mr. Adler, Dean's boss. After Dean and Sam team up to battle and defeat the ghost of P.T. Sandover, and Dean announces that he's going to resign from Sandover, Zachariah expresses satisfaction with his choice and restores his memories, reveals his own true identity as an angel and Castiel's superior, and explains what happened: He removed Dean's memories and put him in a haunted building to show him that being a hunter is in his blood, not something he was forced into by his father or God, thus restoring Dean's resolve to stop Lilith from breaking the 66 Seals. In the final scene of the next episode "The Monster At the End of This Book", Zachariah appears after Chuck Shurley, a Prophet of the Lord who has been writing the Winchesters' adventures as a series of books, has a vision. Chuck moves to call Dean and tell him about his vision, but Zachariah advises against it, saying he needs to keep the Winchesters in the dark about what's coming. When Chuck asks him what he's supposed to do, Zachariah simply tells him to write. In "Lucifer Rising", Dean is abducted and put in the angels' "green room", Zachariah appears and informs him that all of the 66 Seals have fallen, save for one that can only be broken by Lilith. Zachariah tries to appease Dean by giving him his favorite foods and drinks while also offering women for him to sleep with but Dean doesn't partake. Dean then learns that Zachariah and the rest of the angels never intended to stop the Apocalypse, which they actually want to happen so Michael can defeat Lucifer and his demons, and bring Paradise to Earth, albeit at the cost of half of humanity being eliminated in the coming conflict. When Dean asks him what God has to say about all of this, Zachariah callously replies that "God has left the building" and leaves while telling Dean that he has a part to play like his brother. Later, when Castiel appears in the room and uses his own blood to draw an angel-banishing sigil on the wall of the green room, Zachariah appears and demands to know what Castiel's doing, only for Castiel to activate the sigil and banish Zachariah from the room, buying himself time to tell Dean that Lilith herself is the final seal and that her death will free Lucifer from Hell. Season 5 In the season premiere "Sympathy for the Devil", Zachariah (accompanied by two angels) appears in Chuck's kitchen after the Winchesters arrive. He informs Dean that he now needs to come with him and tells the brothers that Lucifer, like any angel, needs a human vessel to inhabit on Earth. The angels want to destroy him before that and he implores Dean to join them in defeating him. Dean refuses since the angels started the Apocalypse, but Zachariah slyly blames Sam for that. He explains they are on the same team again, since they have a common enemy in Lucifer and tells the brothers of what the Apocalypse will bring and how Dean will need the angel's help to stop him. He gets frustrated with Dean's continued refusal but notices his hand bleeding and Dean uses an angel-banishing sigil to send Zachariah and his fellow angels away, mostly out of revenge for Castiel's death at the hands of Raphael and Zachariah's manipulation of Dean and Sam. Later, the Winchesters receive word that Michael's sword, which they believe can kill Lucifer and thus end the Apocalypse, is at their father John's old lockup; they go there, only to find Zachariah already there with two other angels who have killed demons. Zachariah then reveals that Dean is really Michael's sword or, in other words, Michael's true vessel for the Apocalypse, which shocks them. After insulting him for barely being human, Zachariah tells Dean that he needs to give himself to Michael but the latter refuses to do so. Having enough of his defiance, Zachariah proceeds to torture Sam by breaking his legs and orders Dean to comply as the angels will need their General to lead them. Dean realizes Zachariah is telling him this because Michael needs his permission to possess him, as Zachariah reluctantly confirms this before offering Dean a bribe to heal Bobby who became paralyzed. Dean appeared tempted but still refused even stating there has to be another way to stop Lucifer but Zachariah states there must be a battle and Michael must win. He soon turns the torture on Dean by giving him stage-four stomach cancer. When Dean still refuses to give his consent to Michael, Zachariah takes away Sam's lungs to get Dean to yield, Zachariah told Dean to comply but Dean remains strong in his will and the angel promised more torture. However, Castiel suddenly appears on the scene and kills Zachariah's fellow angels, a shocked Zachariah asks how Castiel is alive, to which Castiel implies that God was responsible for his resurrection and saving the Winchesters, causing Zachariah to state it's not possible since he thought God had left. Castiel then orders the scared Zachariah to heal the Winchesters and leave, telling his brother he "won't ask twice." Reluctantly, Zachariah complies and flees the scene. Castiel also prevented him from tracking the brothers by carving Enochian sigils on their ribs. In "The End", Zachariah finds and sends Dean to an alternate future in the year 2014, where Lucifer has unleashed the Croatoan virus and turned Earth into a zombie-infested wasteland with few human survivors. As Dean drives toward Bobby Singer's house, Zachariah appears in the passenger seat of the car that Dean is driving and explains he wants Dean to be there for three days to see how everything will turn out if he continues to refuse to submit to Michael, then disappears. Dean later told his counterpart and Future Castiel of Zachariah's role of his situation while both were unsurprised by it. Near the end of the episode, Zachariah appears after Dean's conversation with Lucifer and transports him back to the present, where he tries once more to persuade Dean to give in to Michael and thus prevent the future that Dean just experienced from ever coming to pass. Dean, after a moment's thought, refuses, surprising and enraging Zachariah, though Dean states he learned another lesson. Zachariah promises to ensure Dean learns his lesson and advances on Dean while stating he won't let him get away only for Dean to be transported to safety by Castiel. Zachariah was infuriated at Dean's escape. In "Dark Side of the Moon", after Dean and Sam are killed and go to Heaven, they are spotted by angels and flee. Zachariah appears and taunts the Winchesters, who take off running, only for Zachariah to demonstrate he has the upper hand on them in Heaven. He tells them he just wants to resurrect them but promises to torture them first since he has the chance, eventually he corners the brothers. Unfortunately for Zachariah, a distraction provided by Ash, a deceased acquaintance of the Winchesters, allows the Winchesters to elude him for the moment. Later, Zachariah corners Dean and Sam, who are apprehended by two other angels, and taunts them by fondling a facsimile of their deceased mother Mary before causing the duplicate to disappear. He then makes it clear that he's out for vengeance against the Winchesters for making him look foolish to his siblings, delivering a few punches to Dean as he rants about how he used to be respected and feared in Heaven. He soon admits he deserves the mockery but says regardless if the Winchesters say consent to his brothers, he will make them pay for ruining him since he is that petty. Fortunately, an angel named Joshua, Heaven's gardener, interrupts and insists to speak with the brothers. When Zachariah initially refuses, Joshua tells him that God has requested to speak with the Winchesters personally. He also informs a skeptical Zachariah that God will return home someday and won't like what He sees, prompting Zachariah to leave with his two associates. In "Point of No Return", Zachariah is in a bar on Earth drinking a glass of alcohol. He makes small conversation with a man named Stuart and laments about how he failed to secure the one "yes" he needed (Dean's consent for Michael). Zachariah (Zach in this instant) rants about being dismissed as Stuart understands but is put off by one remark. A moment later, Michael himself manifests on Earth without a human vessel, causing a massive earthquake and killing everyone in the bar. Zachariah expects that Michael has arrived to smite him for his failure to get Dean's permission, he stands ready for destruction but is overjoyed when it turns out his brother is giving him a second chance and promises Michael he will not fail this time. Zachariah is given back his position and gleefully walks out the bar. Zachariah resurrects Adam Milligan, Dean and Sam's half-brother, ostensibly so Michael can use him as his vessel instead of Dean. As it turns out, Zachariah really brought Adam back to life so he could use the younger boy to draw Dean into a trap. He appears to Adam in a dream and whisks Adam away from Bobby's house and takes him to the "green room", where he admits the truth to Adam. He tells Adam that Dean will be right where he wants him and will let Adam have his mother as a reward. When Adam protests, Zachariah causes him to cough up blood. Later, when Dean and Sam arrive to rescue their half-brother, Zachariah appears and foils their attempts to kill him. He proceeds to torture both Sam and Adam to force Dean to finally consent to Michael. Happy that Dean has finally said "yes" to Michael, Zachariah summons Michael, who begins to descend. When Dean mentions he has a list of demands, Zachariah allows him to make said demands, and Dean remarks he'll submit to Michael only if Michael agrees to smite Zachariah. Zachariah angrily insists Michael won't kill him because he's too valuable. Dean then takes out an angel blade and says he will kill him, he stabs Zachariah in the neck with it, killing him. Season 13 An alternate version of Zachariah is seen in Good Intentions, this version possessed a younger vessel but still served as the enforcer of his world's Michael. Zachariah attempted to have the Nephilim Jack open a rift to his world so Michael could invade but Jack saw through it. Michael tossed Jack away and did the same to Zachariah for failing him. When Jack and Mary escape, Zachariah was ordered by Michael to find Jack and kill Mary in front of him and was warned not to fail. Finding the human colony by detecting Jack's power, Zachariah told his squad to kill the humans and procure Jack. Zachariah soon found Mary and overpowered her, he demanded Jack's whereabouts but she insulted him and he was unamused. Zachariah nearly killed her but Jack appeared and ordered him to stop, as he prepared to take him but Jack used telekinesis to lift him in the air. Zachariah screamed before Jack destroyed him in front of Mary and Alternate Bobby. Jack soon destroyed the angelic reinforcements in mid-air, saving the colony. Season 14 Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Trivia *Despite believing God to have left, Zachariah unknowingly and ironically met him in the latter's guise as Chuck. *In their first meeting, Dean promised to stab Zachariah in the face. He ends up doing so when killing the latter. Category:Contradictory Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Possessor Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Heretics Category:Liars Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Control Freaks Category:Blackmailers Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Insecure Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Murderer Category:Supremacists Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Master of Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Deal Makers Category:Wrathful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Military Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Paranormal Category:Delusional